


Никаких смайликов

by fandom_Netflix_Originals, Pamdar



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Перед каждым человеком, практикующим отношения на расстоянии, рано или поздно встает очень важный выбор: в какой руке держать телефон, а какой рукой дрочить.





	Никаких смайликов

«Что делаешь?» — высветилось на экране ровно в десять вечера. Сразу после отбоя, как Эрик и ожидал. Он успел приготовить салфетки и смазку, выключить свет, полностью раздеться и с комфортом устроиться на кровати. 

Мысль зажечь свечи возникала, но Эрик отмел ее: у них же не годовщина. Он считал.

Двух коротких слов на экране хватило, чтобы Эрик начал возбуждаться. Видел бы его сейчас Отис — наверняка сказал бы что-нибудь глубокомысленное.

«Думаю о тебе. Вспоминаю твои чувственные губы. Собираюсь подрочить, представляя, как они ласкают мой член.»

Никаких смайликов — Адам их почему-то не любил, особенно баклажан. Эрик несколько раз перечитал набранное сообщение, проклял себя за косноязычие и отправил. Куда только девается вдохновение, когда дело доходит до текста? Есть ли специальные курсы, которые могут помочь?

Эрик всегда выступал за честность в паре, поэтому искренне принялся представлять губы Адама на своем члене и горячий язык, облизывающий головку. 

Перед каждым человеком, практикующим отношения на расстоянии, рано или поздно встает очень важный выбор: в какой руке держать телефон, а какой рукой дрочить. Эрик печатал ведущей правой, а гладил свой член левой, и это, наверняка, многое говорило о нем как о личности.

На экране замигали долгожданные точки набора сообщения, и вскоре пришло:

«Окей.»

Окей? Ни через минуту, ни через две продолжения не последовало. Эрик от разочарования выронил телефон и убрал ладонь с члена. Обида пересилила возбуждение. Адам никогда не был особенно многословным, но чтобы настолько? Неужели он все это время смеялся над Эриком? Может быть, он прямо сейчас показывает их переписку своим новым друзьям из академии?

Сжав зубы, Эрик поднял телефон и отправил:

«Ты мог бы проявить больше участия.»

Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом Адам прислал фотографию. Эрик тут же позабыл про все обиды.

Участие Адама возвышалось гордым стояком, достойным руки гениального скульптора. Фотография, судя по всему, была сделана под одеялом. Вспышка освещала каждую деталь и делала головку поразительно яркой.

После того знаменитого сеанса эксбиционизма в столовой все знали о впечатляющих размерах Адама, но в возбужденном состоянии его член производил поистине сокрушающее впечатление. Эрик был восхищен. Он твердо решил, что освоит искусство скульптуры и вылепит это великолепие, изобразив каждую выпуклую вену. А потом спрячет свой шедевр в сейф, не пожелав делиться ни с кем. 

Эрик и сейчас не хотел делиться, и от мысли, что это сокровище будет принадлежать только ему, кружилась голова.

Он так долго любовался, что пропустил несколько новых сообщений.

«Что?» «Не молчи.» «Слишком большой?»

Эрику тут же стало стыдно. Он вспомнил о комплексах Адама и принялся печатать, чтобы его успокоить, но новое сообщение пришло раньше:

«Не волнуйся. Когда дойдет до анала, ты будешь сверху.»

Черт возьми. Возбуждение от паха горячей волной прокатилось по всему телу, стоило Эрику это представить. До боли хотелось подрочить, но Эрик заставил себя взять телефон в обе руки и принялся печатать:

«Твой член прекрасен. Я хочу поклоняться ему, хочу вылизать его весь, хочу взять его в рот целиком. Я тренировался, и я почти уверен, что у меня получится. Я полон энтузиазма оседлать тебя и запихать его в себя до самого основания. Ты знаешь: я смогу. Когда я ставлю цель, то нет ничего, что сможет меня остановить. Я куплю в секс-шопе дилдо подходящего размера и буду готовиться к твоему возвращению.»

Эрик любовно перечитал свою тираду и отправил. Потом подумал, что редкую инициативу Адама надо поддержать, и добавил:

«Я хочу заставить тебя кончить в мой кулак, пока я буду медленно брать тебя сзади.»

Не давая себе возможности передумать, Эрик послал сообщение и с замиранием сердца принялся ждать ответа. Может быть, он слегка перегнул? Они уже на том уровне отношений или стоило добавить больше эвфемизмов?

Через какое-то время пришло красное сердечко. Простое, маленькое, даже не анимированное сердечко. Эрик готов был расплакаться.

Следом пришла фотография ладони Адама, перепачканной в сперме. Парень знал толк в романтике.

Эрик собрался было отложить телефон и, наконец, подрочить вволю, как на экране снова засветились заветные точки.

«Я приеду на выходные», — написал Адам.

Эрик улыбнулся и ответил:

«Я буду ждать.»

Пожалуй, завтра с утра стоило заняться шоппингом.


End file.
